Grow Up
by Dual Couple
Summary: Madurar no es cosa de tiempo, eso es lo que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta descubrirá... tal vez un poco tarde


Disclaimer

**Huachi_sama(diálogos en negritas mios)**

_Dreamgirl(diálogos sin negritas y en cursivas mios :P)_

-**Pokémon ****y ****sus ****personajes**

-_…__No __nos __pertenecen__…_

-**..Sólo ****los ****usamos****…**

-_… __para __divertirnos__…_

Capítulo 1: Vivencias

La tienda de Ash Ketchum era una de las más grandes de Pueblo Paleta. Dentro de ella, la sala de trofeos, abierta al público, exhibía orgullosamente la mayor parte de las medallas y reconocimientos que había ganado a lo largo de su meteórica y brillante carrera, para que los turistas y los niños entraran a soñar con un triunfo semejante.

Precisamente, muy temprano, un hombre de casi cuarenta años los admiraba. No era muy alto, y la edad empezaba a pesar sobre él, pese a dar señales de haber sido guapo en su juventud. Su cabello alborotado empezaba a tener canas grises en algunos puntos, y una pequeña barriga ostentaba los años de falta de ejercicio.

Se había detenido frente a la foto del momento en que el extraordinario Ash Ketchum recibía por fin el título supremo de Maestro Pokémon. La fotografía, enmarcada con cuidado y colocada en un nicho especial; mostraba al joven, atlético, inteligente y admirado entrenador, recibiendo su título de manos del presidente de la Liga Pokémon, y mientras se rascaba la barba de una semana, el hombre deseó ser aquel chico en el clímax de su carrera acompañado de sus mejores amigos pokémon y humanos.

Ese hombre era nada más ni nada menos que… el señor Ash Ketchum.

El Sr. Ketchum se llevó su taza de café a la boca, pronto sería hora de abrir el negocio, la tienda más grande de productos de cuidado de pokémon importados de todos los rincones de la Tierra, uno podía encontrar cualquier cosa ahí, desde alimento pokémon hasta las más raras pokebolas, tarjetas coleccionables de los líderes de gimnasio, peluches, tazas, y muchos otros artículos para los aficionados a los pokémon y su entrenamiento.

Tras terminar su café, subió a su enorme departamento, justo sobre la tienda, pisando con cuidado los altos escalones (tanto viajar a pie le había desarrollado un desgaste en los meniscos) y dejó la taza en el fregadero para después darse un baño. Saliendo de la ducha, arrojó la toalla sobre la cama, despertando a Pikachu, quien soltó un "Pika…" que parecía un gruñido y se dio otra vuelta en el colchón.

–Levántate, Pikachu –dijo tranquilamente y acarició al roedor antes de ponerse los bóxers y buscar en el cajón alguna camiseta limpia. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

– ¿Diga...? –contestó con curiosidad. Pocas veces llamaban tan temprano. Medio dormido, tropezó con el mueble en que tenía los retratos de sus tres ex–esposas y soltó una maldición.

– ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?-

– ¡Ay! Si, Naiad, estoy bien –Rápidamente buscó donde sentarse– Em... disculpa la palabrota. No le digas a mamá que me oíste soltar eso...-

La chica al otro lado de la línea soltó una risita.

–Ya, como si mamá fuera a enojarse por eso...

La voy de Ash se volvió seria.

–Mejor no nos arriesguemos –respondió– ¿Qué tal tus viajes?

–Muy bien, papá. Adivina que...

– ¿¡Ya ganaste la Liga!-

–Nop-

–Oh... lo siento. Estoy seguro de que…

– ¡YA DERROTÉ A LA ELITE!-

– ¿A todos? Eso quiere decir que...-

– ¡Sip! Te reto a ti, papá. Por el título de Maestro Pokémon!-

Ash se quedó de una pieza ¿Tan pronto? Solo tenía quince años, realmente estaba orgulloso de su pequeña princesa.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! ¿Cuándo llegarán?-

–Mañana por la tarde. Ya le avisé a mamá, se quedará con la abuela Delia.-

–Eso es fantástico. Será un evento legendario.-

–Seguro que sí, ¡me muero de ganas de verte!-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ya, verdad?-

–Sí, papá. Estoy feliz. Además quiero que conozcas a mi equipo.-

–Está bien, entonces, haré los preparativos.-

–Te quiero, papá.-

–Yo también te quiero, princesa.-

Del otro lado se oyó una risita más

–Ya no soy tan peque, papi. Nos vemos.-

Así que Naiad lo había hecho. El Sr. Ketchum se dirigió a su escritorio, ahí tenía puesta la foto de su hija, a los ocho años, cuando le regaló su primer pokémon. Detrás estaba su primera ex esposa, frunciendo el ceño. Ese no era el día de visitas, así que la madre había insistido en acompañarlos todo el paseo, aunque en ese entonces seguía muy molesta con Ash. Por un momento se preguntó cómo demonios había dejado ir a esa mujer, pero acalló a su cerebro con acostumbrada rapidez. Parecía casi ayer, y sin embargo, aquella niñita que cuidaba su pequeña Pichu con ternura y le ponía moños y listones, era ahora toda una experta en batallas pokémon.

–Pikachu, adivina que: ¡Naiad vendrá a Pueblo Paleta!-

– ¡Pikaaaa! –el viejo pokémon se levantó de un salto, contento.

–Hay que preparar muchas cosas, Pikachu. Debemos avisar a todos: En dos días se llevará a cabo un duelo que hará historia. Y, por cierto, hace meses que no nos ponemos a entrenar

– ¿Pi...? – ¿Entrenar? Eso no lo había contemplado el pequeño roedor. En fin, había que ponerse manos a la obra.

Ash estaba sumamente emocionado. Un enfrentamiento de tales dimensiones era realmente una novedad, hacía años que dejaron de aparecer retadores, y Ash vivía su apacible retiro en su pueblo natal. Así que cuando se enteraron de la noticia, muchos admiradores del padre y también de la hija se desplazaron al lugar para poder ver el encuentro.

El profesor Oak, Brock, Lucy, Delia, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Millo, incluso Gary, prometieron asistir al encuentro, a apoyar a ambos contrincantes, iba a ser una reunión como pocas. Ash, con la ayuda de sus pokémon, se las arregló para dejar el apartamento presentable. Pronto llegaría su pequeña. El timbre sonó.

– ¡Pikaaaa!-

–Lo sé, Pikachu. ¡Debe ser ella!-

El Sr. Ketchum corrió (o mejor dicho, trotó) hasta la puerta para abrir. Del otro lado, acompañada de sus amigos, había una muchacha de piernas largas. Sus ojos eran claros y cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo, sin embargo un mechón rebelde se dirigía al frente, por debajo de la gorra de la liga que él había usado tantos años.

– ¡Papá!-

La muchacha se arrojó al cuello de su padre, casi derribándolo. La alegría de ambos era contagiosa.

– ¡Naiad! Cómo has crecido, eres ya toda una señorita.-

–Gracias papá. Te eché mucho de menos. Quiero presentarte a mis acompañantes. Ella es Miyamoto...

– ¡Un gusto, señor Ketchum! –Contestó una jovencita histérica de la misma edad que Naiad, pero de profundos ojos azul oscuro, cabello fucsia– Soy gran admiradora de usted, señor Ketchum... mi madre me ha contado de sus hazañas-

¿Su madre? ¿Acaso la conocía? Pensándolo bien, había cierta coordinadora que le daba un aire…

–Para ya –rió Naiad– Se muere por pedirte un autógrafo, pero es una experta en pokémon tipo planta-

–Mucho gusto– contestó Ash, halagado– Y este jovencito es... –Miró por encima del hombro de su hija

–George –contestó el joven con seriedad–. Es un honor conocerlo, señor Ketchum.-

–Un gusto –contestó Ash, mientras estrechaba su mano, sonriente.

–Papá, me da gusto presentártelo. George es mi novio.-

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron fuertemente, la mano que saludaba se quedó quieta, apretando con fuerza excesiva, y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. ¿Novio? La palabra resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez. No, su pequeña princesa era demasiado joven para tener novio, era imposible. Y ese muchacho, no le daba buena espina, no, señor. Es más, su cabello morado le recordaba a alguien...

–George –preguntó cuando al final lo soltó– ¿De casualidad no conozco a tu padre?-

El joven se frotó la mano adolorida, y miró un poco temeroso a Ash

–Supongo que usted lo recordará –dijo, casi como excusándose–. Se llama Paul.-

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ash se quedó como petrificado unos segundos, en lo que intentaba asimilar la idea. ¿Su hija, una tierna e inteligente muchacha, al lado de un patán como debía ser el hijo de Paul? Increíble... No, no podía ser, seguro era un engaño, era imposible... El Maestro Pokémon se obligó a sí mismo a mostrar una sonrisa tensa y decir con voz de autómata:

–Pasen, por favor. La cena pronto estará lista...-

**-Bueno, amigos míos, este es el primer capítulo…**

_-¡Hey! ¡Eso lo iba a decir yo!_

**-Ni modo te tardaste**

_-Grrrr__…__._(de algún misterioso lugar Dreamgirl saca la vieja maza de Misty)_¡Ven __aquiiiiiii!_

**-¡Oye! ****¡Dale ****eso ****a ****Misty!, ****Auxiliooooooo**(Huachi-sama sale corriendo)**nos ****leemos ****en ****el ****próximo ****capitulo**

_***¡PUM!***_

Dreamgirl se sacude el polvo de la ropa, la pierna de Huachi-sama tiembla en el piso.

-_¡No __olviden __leer __el __próximo __capítulo!__¡Esperamos __sus __reviews!_


End file.
